Mario World Kart
Mario World Kart is a Mario kart game for the Wii. In this game, Mario and his all his friends and enemies race and travel to different worlds, old and new. there are also old and new characters as well and some characters come in different colors. Gameplay In Mario World Kart, there is way to play the game. You can use the Wii Wheel, the Wii Remote, the Wii Classic Controller, The Wii Remote and Nunchuck combination or Nintendo Gamecube Controller. You can chose each control on different sets on any gameplay mode you choose. Tournament Mode: '''Race round different worlds and beat all 8 cups '''Exhibition Mode: '''Free Play, play to four players. '''Story Mode: '''You can only play Mario, Luigi, Alberto or Sally Yoshi in the beginning of the game. Race and beat bosses on your way to Bowser and to victory. Gather up the whole cast and missions to unlock characters and more. '''Time Trials: '''Beat the best or your best record. '''Mini Game Mode: Play up to four friends, there are some mini games from the other kart games and new ones you have to unlock from Story Mode. 'Characters' There are more characters then before. There many default characters here, while the unlockables can only be unluck if you beat Tournament or Story Mode. There are different characters types. Small, Medium and Large. There are 41 characters. Mario: '''The Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom is back on another race track, this time he gonna travel around the worlds he been to and he bringing his red fireballs with him. Size: Medium '''Luigi: '''Mario"s younger, cowardly brother, he sure to beat his brother in this kart race by using his green fireballs. Size: Medium '''Alberto: Mario and Luigi's best friend and known by Luigi as being "bad luck". His luck will change if you get in his way. Watch out, his blue fireballs will get you. Size: Medium Sally Yoshi: '''Are pop star, pink-haired white yoshi, who is taking a break from her world tour and school. This little yoshi girl is ready to race and she just got the outfit for it. She uses her pink candy shells on characters to slow them down. Size: Small '''Peach: '''The princesss herself is back on the track and ready to race. If her beauty don't get you, her hearts will. Size: Medium '''Daisy: '''The princess of Sarasaland herself is here and ready to race with her orange hearts that will leave the other racers dazzled. Size: Medium '''Morina (unlockble): The tough and kind princess of Sunshine Island. Don't get in her way or she blind you with her magenta hearts. Size: Medium Jasper (unlockble): Sally's little white, puff ball, long tail rabbit best friend who go everywhere with her. Jasper may be small and cute , but don't let that cuteness fool you, under that he a crazy driver and his blue candy shells. Size: Small Yoshi: '''The dino himself has come to races again. Taking a break from being ridden on by Mario, Yoshi joins the races, with his eggs at hand. Size: Medium '''Birdo: '''Birdo got her favorite bow on and she ready to throw her eggs at you on the race track. Size: Medium '''Boshi: '''Yoshi's rival attitude and arrogant personlity never changed, as he seem think he the fastest racer. He use the eggs to get him by. Size: Large '''Donkey Kong: Coming from his island, DK really going to tear the road up, his large size konck even the small racers out and the giant banana peel is going to slow them down. Size: Large Diddy Kong: DK's sidekick and best buddy, he is pro when it comes to racing snice he was racing a alien pig before. He may go monkey on the race track and throwing banana peels is his game. Size: Medium Funky Kong (unlockble): '''The cool kong himself has comeback to race again to show off his racing skills. Funky got his groove on and items ready to used. Size: Large '''Wario: '''Mario's greedy rival, the only reason he enter is for two things: The money and the trophy, he got few tricks up his sleeves or should we say Bob-ombs. Size: Large '''Waluigi: '''Luigi's sneaky rival, he use his tricks and he will cheat to win no matter who get in his way or he might think the other racers are cheaters. Size: Large '''Walberto (unlockble): '''Alberto's stinky and creepy rival, if his sink or boo bombs won't get you, his dirty tricks will. Size: Large '''Bowser: '''The king of Koopas and Mario's arch-nemesis, he'll burn the race track down if anyone or anything get in his way. His plan is to take down Mario and kidnap Peach. Size: Large '''Bowser Jr.: Bowser's troublemaking son, who always cause problems to Mario. He goes along with his plan to try and kidnap Peach. Size: Medium Toad: 'A loyal and helpful servant, Princess Peach ask him to join the race and he was happy to join. Not only is Toad small, he also fast when it comes to racing. Size: Small '''Bunty (unlockble): '''Daisy's loyal subject from Sarasaland, taking a break looking for power stars, Daisy asked him to join the race and was happy to accept the princesss offer and he bring along some flower power as we know it. Size: Small '''Toadette: '''Sweet and fun-loving, Toadette is back on the track. She made think she is a pushover, so don't take the Golden Mushroom queen to lightly. Size: Small '''Shy Guy: '''What under his masked, no one knows. he had to make sure he don't lose his mask in the race. Size: Small '''Shy Gal (unlockble): '''Pretty as can be, even while wearing her mask can make any Shy Guy fall in love with her. Small: Small '''Hammer Bro (unlockble): '''This tough koopa is throwing his hammers everywhere on the track, alomost destroying their wheels. Size: Medium '''Hammer Sis (unlockble): '''The very tomboyish and tough koopa, who often hanging out with Sally and Jasper. Her anger is worse then her hammers if you get on her bad side, cause there might be some road kill. Size: Medium '''Rosalina: '''She comes from the cosmos and watch out for her star children, the Lumas. She very humble and caring, but watch out when she on the track. Size:Large '''Koopa Troopa: '''One of Bowser's lackeys, now taking on his boss. he no pushover and he will use is size to threw big characters, if he can? Size: Small '''K'oopa Paratroopa: A Koopa with wings, but he better take really good care of his wings or he'll lose them both. Size: Small 'Copter Koopa (unlockble): '''First a Paratroopa, now this guy. Let just hope he can use his shells for this race and his copter. Size: Medium '''Spiny Koopa (unlockble): '''His shells used to be items to throw at the lead person, now this Koopa is gonna prove that he not only something to use but a good racer. Size: Large '''Dixie Kong (unlockble): '''Diddy's girlfriend is now joining the gang in this kart race. Her driving skills will impress any paassing by driver. Size: Medium '''Baby Mario: '''Baby Mario and Mario together in the same race.........AGAIN? well Baby Mario is ready, but does he he has what it takes like his future self? Size: Small '''Baby Luigi (unlockble): '''He more shyer, but less scare then older self. Baby Luigi is out to prove himself in this race. Size: Small '''Baby Alberto (unlockble): '''Albertro's mature, younger self. Having very good respect for others racers, he just racing to win and to have fun. Size: Small '''Baby Peach: '''She loves to fly and a competitor who ready to race, she wants to beat Baby Mario, but what about her older self? Size: Small '''Baby Daisy (unlockble): '''Baby Daisy is now joining her friends on the track with little heat from her kart. Size: Small '''King Boo: '''Don't be afraid of a ghost, cause King Boo is gonna show you some fear, watch out he could sneak on you whenever you don't see him. Size: Large '''Dry Bones (unlockble): '''One time you he all together, the next he broken up. Dry Bones better put himself back together, cause this is going to be a bumpy ride. Size: Medium Petey Piranha: This giant piranha, ruler of the Piranha plants. he wanted to win the race, even if he eats the other racers. Size: Large 'Items Here are the items that will be appearing in the game. GoldenMushie.png|Golden Mushroom Mega Mushroom.png|Mega Mushroom SuperMushroom.png|Mushroom GoldenShellSME.png|Golden Shell Green Shell.jpg|Green Shell Red Shell.jpg|Red Shell !293px-Blueshell.jpg|Spiny Shell Fake item box.png|Fake Item Star.PNG|Star 600px-Blooper.PNG|Blooper POW.jpg|POW Block Banana.jpg|Banana BulletBillWii.png|Bullet Bill Bob-omb walking.jpg|Bob-omb Courses There only 8 cups in this game with new and old courses. 'Mushroom Cup' Luigi Circuit Peach Castle Mushroom Hills Baby Pool 'Flower Cup' Coming soon 'Star Cup' Coming Soon 'Banana Cup' DK Valley more soon 'Lighting Cup' Coming Soon 'Leaf Cup' Coming soon 'Rainbow Cup' All of the different Rainbow Roads from the past Mario Kart Series 'Special Cup' You have to race all of the courses from the different cup. ﻿ Category:Games and characters by SallyGirl Category:Mario Games Category:Articles under construction Category:Wii Games Category:Racing Games Category:Sports Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Kart Series